Two worlds, One story
by KHtrinity
Summary: Allen is bored and decides to go to the library. There he learns that books is much more than ink and paper as he is sucked into one of the books, Kanda somehow ending up falling in too. What will meet them when they open their eyes? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds, One Story

Chapter 1

Nothing had happened for a while in the order. No new missions and no new information about the Akumas or the Noahs. And that meant no job for the exorcists which _also_ meant nothing to do. Therefore, Allen was bored. Because of the lack of jobs he had a hard time finding something to do. He had no special hobbies to occupy his mind despite training, but he was so tired of doing the same routine over and over again. He had tried asking Kanda to train with him but he had only glared at him and said "go bug someone on your own size", something that had made Allen call him "girly-man" and so they had started fighting as usual. They had been stopped however, by Lenalee when she had spotted Kanda in a fighting position with his Mugen held high and Allen with his mask over his eyes and sword at his side. Allen did not want to admit that he was glad they had been stopped, because he knew that when Kanda was mad, he gave no mercy. Something that, sadly, Allen did.

There had been a while since then and Allen had gone to look for Lavi at the library. The problem was; he had gotten himself lost. All the halls were familiar, but he could still not find the right way to take. He had been like this for the last two hours and he hadn't met anyone who could help him out of this stupid maze.

"_Why does this always happen" _he thought, frustrating pulling his hair. _"I can't be that bad at way-finding", _but in truth, he was, and he knew it _very_ well. Before he lost himself into a world of gloominess, he saw someone approaching. He sighed in relief and started walking towards the person, smiling. "Excuse me, could you…" He stopped mid-sentence, finally seeing who it was.

"Bean sprout"

"_Of all people…" _Allen thought as Kanda approaching him, looking sour.

"What are you still doing here?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts. "Still? What do you mean by still?" He asked, looking at Kanda as if he had just cracked a joke.

"Are you really that stupid?" Kanda said, shaking his head in frustration, then returned back into glaring "This was where I left you three hours ago. Were you that hurt by my refusal that you were in shock for so long?" He added and Allen was sure he heard a hint of both amusement and mocking in his voice.

"No, I was not." He yelled, feeling his cheeks burn. "I went to find Lavi at the library, but I…somehow I… ended up… here" he ended up mumbling, shifting positions while staring at his feet. Kanda rolled his eyes and continued walking past him. The oblivious Allen continued to look at his feet, though he hated to admit, he felt a little hurt by Kanda's non-caring attitude.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot bean sprout?"

"Huh?" Allen turned around, seeing Kanda standing not so far from him, waiting.

"Are you glued to the floor or is it that you want to be here for the rest of the day?" Allen noticed the impatient undertone in Kanda's voice and hurried after him. _"Wow, Kanda did a good deed. This is a day worth to remember." _Allen thought as he walked a few steps behind Kanda. _"Hopefully I can use this for blackmailing sometime"_. Evil Allen smiled.

When the pair found their way, or more correctly; Kanda found the way and Allen followed, Allen felt relief washing over him, feeling more comfortable when he knew his location.

"Thanks Kanda" He smiled at the other. The smile was not returned, but that was only normal. Instead he received a glare. "Don't think I did this for you, I was headed this way"

That made Allen smile even more, "I know, but I still found the library because you were headed this way".

Kanda hmpf'ed at Allen's logic. "I won't be there next time Bean Sprout" he said before he turned around and left.

"R-right" Allen mumbled before following Kanda's example, entering the library.

It took a while to find Lavi in all the mess. There were piles of books all over and it took a while before he found the right one. Lavi had been sleeping too, something that had made it harder for Allen because he couldn't have answered when he called.

"Ahaha sorry, sorry" Lavi laughed after Allen had tried various ways to wake him. In the end he had gotten so angry he had dragged him away from the books and thrown a bucket of ice cold water over him. "But that was unnecessary" Lavi frowned, "my clothes are all wet. I'm soaked"

"It was your own fault" Allen sighed and handed him a towel.

He sat there watching as Lavi dried himself, rubbing his head with the towel. "So, what did you want?" Lavi said as he threw the towel away and made himself comfortable in the sofa they had ended up in.

Allen looked at him tiredly, he felt a little sleepy after all the time he had spent on both his way there and in waking up Lavi.

"No reason really, I was just a little bored and being with you usually changes that" he admitted, smiling a little at the thought.

Lavi chuckled, "that's nice" he said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. "But no matter how much I want to entertain you Allen, I've got work to do. I'm not like you lazy bums." He added, breathing heavily. He then pointed at the pile of books Allen had found him in. "Gramps says there are some books I have to read and you know how he gets if I don't do it" Lavi shivered, pictures filling his mind.

"I see" Allen smiled sadly, trying to hide his disappointment. But even if Allen was good in poker, he's feelings was much clearer.

"Aw, don't be like that, your killing my conscience" Lavi suddenly pulled him close and started rubbing his knuckles in the white hair.

"OW, Lavi, stop it" Allen tried to wriggle himself free, but Lavi had a tight grip around his neck. Allen went to drastic methods when his scalp started hurting, and hit Lavi in the stomach. "GAH" was the only sound Lavi was able to make when the next fist hit a place that _really _hurt and clutched his stomach, swaying back and forth.

"That….was so…..not….fair" Lavi gasped as Allen smiled, content, as he apologized. "Well, you better get back to your work. I'm sure bookman will be here soon to make sure your not doing something else."

Lavi straightened himself after a while of stomach clutching. "Yeah, you're right" he sighed and went back to all the books. "Stay here if you like, it's always nice to have someone around you" Lavi smiled at him before he opened a book and continued where he had left off.

Allen, having nothing else to do, grabbed the nearest book and started to read. It was an old book, with knights, kings, princesses and other fantasy figures. It didn't take long before he was sound asleep, dreaming about knights fighting dragons.

Feeling something hard poke his cheek every time he tried to move, made Allen wake up. The first thing he noticed was the darkness. Apparently he had slept the whole day because there was no longer anyone left in the library. He sat up, finding the source of the evil that had interrupted his dreams. He had been lying on the couch but he had been using the book as pillow. He could still feel the shape of the book on his cheek. The orderly placed book piles told Allen that Lavi had left a long time ago, for there were _many _books. He had, however, left his coat, which he had given to Allen as a blanket.

"_Wonder what time it is" _He wondered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was just about to stand up and walk back to his room when the book he had been lying on started to glow. Allen was taken a little aback and blinded by the sudden light, and had to rub his eyes for a while before he could open and try again.

The book was still shining and Allen debated on whether it was dangerous or not to open it. He blinked, and then shook his head. He was afraid of a book? He was risking his life almost everyday fighting the Akumas, and he was afraid of an old _book?_ He was glad Kanda wasn't there and had to stand his mocking.

He slowly approached the book and touched the cover. It wasn't before now that he noticed that the book had no title. Strange. He picked up the book and held it in his hands. The light was still shining, but it was still a little less bright then it had been. He decided it was now or never and opened the book slowly.

Just when he started opening the book he heard footsteps coming closer and saw the door to the library being flung open. He stared at the person who entered and felt a tiny bit of déjà vu. _"Of all people…"_

"Bean Sprout" Kanda said, eyeing the younger boy. Why Kanda was there, Allen didn't know, but that was not a problem right now, as the light from the book suddenly grew stronger. Kanda, holding his hands in front of his face because of the sudden light, noticed the half opened book in Allen's hands and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing, get away from it"

"Huh?" was all Allen could answer as he felt himself losing consciousness. The light was so strong and his mind swam which caused his feet to give away under him.

"**Allen**" was the last thing he heard before the light swallowed him and it all went black.

Headache was not a good thing to wake up with and especially if you weren't lying in a bed but rather a hard ground. Allen tried to open his eyes, but the light was so strong it was almost impossible. Instead he turned to his side and bumped into something. Something solid, much like a body. **That **made him open his eyes, and what met him will forever be in his memories. Next to him were Kanda, sleeping and breathing steadily, his hot breath hitting Allen's face every time he breathed out. Allen stared and stared, never wanting to look away. He felt his face redden as he stared. What was the sudden warmth that spread through his body?

Some of his hair fell in his face, and as he tried to pull up his hands to move it he noticed something else. His and Kanda's hand, together, fingers intertwined. They were holding hands. Allen blushed even more but didn't remove his hand. It felt nice. Thinking back, Kanda had probably grabbed him before….before what? What had happened?

He sat up, still not removing his arm, and looked at their surroundings. They were just outside a forest, a very big forest. Not only that, but the trees were abnormally tall and they were dark and threatening. Allen shivered and unconsciously squeezed Kanda's hand, which was enough to wake him up. Kanda grunted as his eyes opened. Allen turned to him and smiled when he noticed he the older boy was awake.

"Good morning" Allen smiled happily when Kanda's eyes were completely open.

"Hmpf" was Kanda's comment. He sat up and as he too was going to brush away some hair he seemed to notice their contact. His eyes widened as his eyes shot up and locked themselves in Allen's.

First anger mark: "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Ehm, I believe it was you who grabbed me"

Second anger mark: "Then why are you still holding mine?"

Allen blushed, "I just woke up too you know"

Third anger mark: "Why haven't you let go?"

"…"

Limit reached.

"**Let go of me already**" Kanda exploded and pushed Allen hard away from him. Typical Kanda, to blame others to avoid, what he think is, humiliation. What he hadn't expected however, was that they were on top of a hill and that there was a long way down to the bottom, and as Allen slowly fell because of his push he realized his mistake.

"Shit"

"KAAaaaaNNnnnnddDDDaAAAAA" Allen screamed as he started rolling. Kanda jumped up and started running after him. Luckily, he thought, the hill was covered with grass and free from stone.

"WooaAAAooOA" He could no longer see Allen because of the speed difference, but he could hear him _very _well as he continued to roll. Was there really necessary to scream that loud?

Then the screaming suddenly stopped and as Kanda reached the bottom he could see there was someone else together with the bean sprout. The unknown person sat on a horse and was wearing silver armour and a knight's helmet. Kanda could clearly see the sword at the knight's side as he jumped off the horse and walked towards Allen, who was probably to dizzy to notice.

"Bean sprout" he yelled as the man drew his sword and pointed it at Allen's throat. Allen, who was fully aware of the stranger by now, froze and looked up at the armour wielding stranger.

"Stop right there or I will cut his throat" the knight warned as Kanda approached. Kanda stopped, growling at the knight as he bent closer to Allen and took a hold of his face, turning it from side to side as if he judged if he was real.

"Where are you from?" The knight asked as he straightened himself up and once again pointed the sword at Allen.

Kanda continued to glare at the knight and Allen was in to much of a shock, together with a little dizziness, to be able to answer.

"Speak"

"We cannot tell you where we are from, because we don't know where we are" Kanda said fast as he saw the edge of the knight's sword gently touch Allen's throat.

The knight let out a surprised sound. "Don't know where you are? How can you not know where you are? You have entered the great kingdom of his majesty king Alexander the II. Are you telling me you have never heard about his majesty before?"

Kanda shook his head slowly. He hadn't had time to take inn his surroundings because of the stupid bean sprouts tendency to get into trouble. On top of the hill where they had awoken there was a forest with tall trees. It seemed like it was all dark because the trees were so close to each other. Behind the knight he could see fields of green and in the far distance he could see a high stone wall with red and yellow banners.

"Shit"

* * *

A/N: It seems like, for some reason, this chapter wouldn't show, so I re-uploaded it. I'm not sure if all spellings are correct, since it's so old and I haven't read it in a while. But I think it'll be fine.

(I wonder what ff net is doing, I liked the old version better....*grumblegrumble*)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Sorry for the late update. I just finished my finals and I bet I as good as failed in math. Though luckily, the grades I've made in math throughout the year are good, or else my grades would gone far to close the X-axis.

This chapter is a little longer then the normal chapters, though it's still not more than 1800 words. So chew good and long before you swallow, it's tastier that way.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Allen was utterly confused. First he had been at the library, and then he was suddenly somewhere he had never been before, dragging Kanda with him. Not only that, but he had also been pushed down a _very_ long hill and was in fact still dazed from the experience. Then some mysterious armour wielding guy had showed up and now had his sword threateningly near his throat.

He wanted to get up from where he lay. His current position made him uneasy. Not only that, but his whole body was aching because of his last "stunt". But it didn't seem like he would be able to move for a while. The blade DID look very shiny.

He heard Kanda speak and turned to look at him. Allen was not surprised to see that he was utterly annoyed and a little angry.

"Don't know where you are? How can you not know where you are? You have entered the great kingdom of his majesty king Alexander the II. Are you telling me you have never heard about his majesty before?"

Allen turned back to look at the armoured stranger. _"Alexander the II? Sounds like someone who was king during the middle ages. Ack, history has never been my strongest side"_ Allen sighed.

"Ehm.." Allen started, making the man look at him. "We came from…eh…somewhere..far away" Allen smiled nervously. He could almost hear Kanda mentally slapping himself because of the bad excuse, but really, what else could he have said?

"Far away? I guess that explains why you do not know about his majesty. Despite being the great king he is, his power will never reach beyond that forest." The knight narrowed his eyes and looked up at the huge forest where Kanda and Allen had come from. Allen was glad the man didn't try to dig any deeper, he had nothing to back his explanation up with.

"Are you humans?"

Both Allen and Kanda looked at the man in surprise. Kanda raised his eyebrow slightly, what else could they possibly be? He almost thought it was a joke until he saw that the man was utterly serious and that his sword once again inched closer to Allen's throat. He nodded.

That seemed to satisfy the man as his tone changed to a little less hostile one.

"Hmm, I suppose you are. Come with me and I'll take you to meet the king." The knight sheathed his sword and turned started walking back to his horse. Sighing Allen sat up, rubbing his head. He was about to get up when he noticed an outstretched hand right in front of his head. He looked up to see Kanda standing in front of him with a sour look on his face. But instead of taking the hand Allen just stared at Kanda wondering if this world changed more than their surroundings.

"Well?" Kanda asked, irritated that Allen hadn't taken the hint. "Get up, he's not going to wait forever"

"Oh, right" Allen smiled and took Kanda's waiting hand. The feeling of Kanda's hand in his, again when he thought about it, made Allen blush. Kanda's hand was….. "_smooth…"_. The thought made him blush even more, something Kanda seemed to notice, but he chose not to comment it. Once Allen was standing steady at his feet, Kanda let him go, to Allen's disappointment. As they joined up with the man with the weapon, which seemed to be Allen's first impression, he noticed something else too.

"You brought Mugen?" Allen looked up at Kanda who was walking right next to him.

"I shouldn't have?"

"Ah, no, I was just wondering if you ever considered taking it off, it doesn't look comfortable to wear" Allen pointed at the sword strapped to Kanda's hip. He had always thought that the sheath might be gnawing at the bearer's side every time he moved. Therefore he wondered why Kanda wasn't bothered with it, and might leave it in his room instead of walking around with it all the time.

At this Kanda just sighed. Allen's stupidity was astonishing sometimes.

"Stupid, it doesn't hurt. I, compared to you, have muscles to support me. And even if it did hurt, taking it of even once could cost me my life, especially when I'm around idiots like you. Makes me wonder how you were able to survive this long"

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I'm just as much of an exorcist as you are" Allen snapped, glaring at a smirking Kanda.

"Sure you do Beansprout, that's why were here in the first place." Kanda retorted, though deep inside he did in fact acknowledge Allen as a powerful exorcist, maybe even his companion, but he would never admit that to any living being.

Allen chose to ignore the comment to avoid getting himself worked up and turned his attention to the knight who was leading the way.

"I'm really sorry for being this rude, I forgot that we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Allen Walker and this girly man's name is Yu Kanda, it's nice to meet you" Allen smiled happily at the horse rider who looked questioningly at him.

"Girly man? " The knight looked at Kanda with eyes that held a hint of amusement.

"He does indeed seem a little out of the ordinary, so does the name"

Allen couldn't help but snicker at this; he knew Kanda was pissed at him for calling him girly, which of course was his intention.

"But, of the two of you, I would not say that he was the girly one."

Allen stopped snickering and looked shockingly at the man they still didn't know the name of. Instead of looking at Kanda, who he knew were sending him a mocking glare, he looked down at his body. He wasn't that girly was he? True, he was a little small compared to others at the same age, but that didn't make him girly, did it?

"But where are my manners, I should be the one doing the introducing. My name is Adam Blackwood, I am one of the Golden four."

Both Allen and Kanda looked at him strangely. Well, Allen looked dumbfounded, Kanda just slightly raised one eyebrow. Seeing their expressions, the knight, Adam, continued.

"Since you are not from around here I think I will have to explain what that means. We are his majesty's most trusted men and the leaders of his majesty's army." He explained, as they continued walking toward the city.

Allen's mouth shaped an "o" and was just about to question why they were called the Golden four when his armour were silver, but just as he opened his mouth Kanda yanked him back, almost making him fall.

"Why did you do that?" Allen hissed at him as he steadied himself.

"Because I knew you were going to say something stupid and I just stopped you from humiliating us any further" Kanda said matter-of-factly before smirking. "Girly".

Allen scowled at this, but chose to ignore the insult this time.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked Kanda, looking around him at the unfamiliar landscape. He didn't remember ever having been there before, but it was still something familiar about it, he just didn't know what.

"And how did we get here? I went to the library to find Lavi, fell asleep, and then I woke up and saw…" Allen stopped mid sentence, remembering the strange light the book had emitted.

"Obviously, we were dragged into the book you so nicely decided to pick up." Kanda continued, looking rather annoyed at the thought.

"I'm sorry, okay? When I pick up a book I don't exactly wait for it to swallow me whole and send me someplace I had no idea even existed." Allen replied angrily, his voice starting to get louder, it was SO not his fault that they were stuck here and now that he thought about it….

"Why are you here by the way?"

Hearing Allen's question, Kanda was ready to snap another remark at him when he understood what Allen probably meant.

Why had he been in the library late at night?

Not really having an explanation for this, Kanda ignored him instead, turning his attention to what was now in front of him. He hadn't noticed that they had reached as far as the city already. The castle walls had looked so far away when they first entered this world he had thought it might take a few hours of walking before they reached it. But now, seeing the stone walls up close, it seemed like he had been wrong.

Seeming to know that Kanda tried to avoid the topic Allen pouted before following the older ones gaze. The wall in front of them was probably at least 19 feet tall with guardian posts all over. It seemed like they were ready for battle any time.

The gate leading into the city was made of thick, wooden columns that to Allen looked so big and hard it might be impossible to move.

"We have reached our destination, I will open the gates and enter and you will follow. But do not stray away from me, the people does not easily trust strangers." Adam warned them before turning his attention back to the gates.

"My name is Adam Blackwood. Second knight of the Golden four who has pledged out I have returned from my mission to give my report." Adam exclaimed, getting the attention of the guardians and succeeding in making Allen slightly scared, which in return made him grab Kanda's hand and squeeze it hard.

Kanda's reaction was therefore not caused by the loud shouting, but by Allen's painful death grip. He reacted a little differently though. Instead of starting to yell at Allen, kick him, hit him, or do other things that his temper usually makes him do, he stiffened. He felt like Allen's hand burnt him with a soft, comfortable burn that he just couldn't reject. He didn't know why he reacted like this. Not long ago he had helped Allen up by offering his hand to him, so why did it suddenly make him feel….good?

The sound of creaking dragged Kanda back to reality and of course, his temper came with it. He was just about to start the yelling when Adam interrupted their might-have-been argument.

"The gate is open, follow me!"

Kanda immediately yanked himself loose from Allen's grip and started walking, just a little but angry.

Allen, who didn't know what had gotten Kanda in such a bad mood, hurried after, the gate creaking and closing slowly behind them.

* * *

If you notice something strange about this chapter, please let me know. It feels like I'm not really finished with it. But I'm glad I updated it. Now I can travel to Germany with no regrets xD

**Important note:**

I was thinking re-rating the story to T instead of M. I'm not really sure if I'm up for the M yet, but if you really want me to, I'll try. So please tell me what you want and I'll have decided when I update the next chapter.

**Reviews are great...just so you know xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ooOOXXXOOoo

The town looked like taken out from a story book about the middle ages. The houses were made of stone bricks and the roofs were all thatched roofs. It was no doubt they were no longer in modern England.

There were many people out in the streets. Children were running everywhere and the grown ups were talking and laughing, showing off their merchandise and trying to bribe their customers into buying. It was very peaceful here, and that thought made Allen smile. Maybe the people here didn't have worries like Akumas and Noahs.

Heads started to turn towards them and Allen could clearly see the change in their eyes when they understood that he and Kanda were strangers. And it didn't seem like they were happy about having them here it either. Most of the people were either glaring or frowning when looking at them. Not a good sign, Allen thought.

"Don't worry about them, they are just a little scared. Seeing strangers behind these walls is an unusual sight." Adam informed them, shaking his head. Allen could clearly hear the grief in his voice when he talked. Though it on the outside seemed like it was a peaceful town, the way peoples faces changed when they looked at said differently.

"Why are they scared?" Allen couldn't hold it any longer, he had to know why. "And why did you ask if we were humans? What else could we be?" _'Besides Akuma' _Allen mentally added, but didn't in case Adam didn't know what he meant.

"You are not very knowledgeable." Adam told him, amused, which made Kanda snort in agreement. Allen glared at him, which Kanda skilfully ignored. "But I suppose you have the reason to." Adam added, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards as he looked back over his shoulder. The ground was getting rougher and he turned his attention back to the road.

"Loups." He suddenly said, which made Allen stop his "death-to-Kanda" glare and turn his attention back to the knight.

"Loups were once men. Or rather, they were barbarians, who pillaged and plundered every village they could find. They showed no mercy. When they first found a town, they killed, tortured and robbed people for everything they had before they started fires, burning everything that could possibly be burned. How they could be called "men" at all is unknown to me. The way they acted was more that of a wild animal."

"Not many were able to escape such a raid, but of course, someone did. Some fled to other villages and some took refugee here."

Allen felt his shoulders sink when looking at the people around him. So that was why…

"But though they were barbarians, they were still humans…" Adam continued. "And if cut, they would fall." They were almost at the castle gates and Adam started to lead them off the road, towards a stable.

"But after having joined the witch, or "the Dark Lady", as she is called by those who really know their history, they were given powers no ordinary man could ever attain."

Allen and Kanda silently watched as Adam tied his horse to a pole before he made them follow through the stable and out a back door. They followed a road very close to the castle walls until they reached another wooden door.

"This way" Adam said, leading them through and inside. The temperature drop was expected. Thought no cloud could be seen on the sky, stone had never been good at keeping warmth, and the sudden coolness made Allen shiver. Lavi had given him his exorcist coat when he fell asleep on the couch, but he hadn't expected to be sucked into a book and end up god knows where. That's why, at the moment Allen had nothing but his usual white shirt and the brown waistcoat.

Kanda noticed this and couldn't help but sigh. Allen was a master at making the simplest of situations, such as entering a building, the same as entering a battlefield.

He unbuttoned his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders, and threw it at Allen.

"Wha-" Allen squeaked in surprise as something soft and warm hit him in the head. He removed the said thing from his neck before he noticed what it was. "But Kanda, won't you be cold?" Allen asked worriedly as he looked at his comrade. Kanda was only wearing a black sweater which seemed even thinner then Allen's own clothing layer.

Kanda only looked at him as if he just cracked the world's worst joke ever while expecting him to laugh. Allen, who could more than clearly understand the meaning, puffed his cheeks and took the coat on.

"If you ruin it, you're dead." Kanda said simply, turning his attention back to the surroundings.

The coat was already warm when Allen put it on, and his cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought of it being Kanda's body heat.

"Like I would ruin something that warms me" Allen said happily, before he started relishing the warmth the coat provided. It was a bit long his fingertips could barely be seen, and he struggled to keep himself from tripping at the coat's edge while walking. It made him a little frustrated, and he got even more annoyed when he thought of his and Kanda's difference in height, but the thought of the coat being Kanda's in the first place warmed him on the inside as well as the outside.

Allen smiled. _"I suppose I should take his coat more often"_

ooOOXXXOOoo

"_Wait here until I come back." _Was what Adam had said before he had showed them a room and then left them alone. It hadn't been long since he left them, but Allen was beginning to get restless. "I wonder where we are, where could this be?" His occasional mumbling was starting to annoy the other occupant in the room, namely Kanda.

"Stop your stupid rambling and shut up. The answers won't come even if you repeat your stupid questions." Kanda snapped. Allen mumbled an apology and sat back down in his chair. He didn't know why, but his whole body was itching to move, he didn't want to sit still.

"But how do you think we got here?"

"_He really doesn't have any self control does he?" _Kanda thought bitterly. "I've already told you, because of you and your stupid book-touching."

"It wasn't my fault" Allen grumbled before an idea hit him. "Do you think it might be Innocence?"

"Maybe" Kanda sighed. "If it is then we probably have to retrieve it to get back."

Allen nodded in agreement. "What do you think he meant about the Loups?"

"I think he meant what he said"

"But, do you really think they exist? I mean, he said they had "Powers no ordinary man could possibly attain", I wonder what he meant by that"

But his train of thoughts was cut short by the sound of a door opening. They turned and saw Adam standing in the doorway.

"The king is ready to see you."

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with work (my boss is tormenting me: "You have to wash there and there and there and there.", "You forgot that spot" and " Why haven't you fixed the braincooler machine?"), and I've had writer's block for a while (other ideas has been clouding my mind). But I'm back on track now. I'll never take such a long pause again. Promise. I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter, but I thought I've kept you waiting long enough so I just updated without a second thought.

And **btw** (I completely forgot so I updated before I could write this): About what rating this fic should have, I think I'll be changing it to **T**. Most of you wanted it to remain **M**, I'm really sorry. The reason I'm changing it is because I don't really think I'm able to write **M**. If I tried, I'd probably ruin the whole **M** consept. (And I'd rather not do that, since I like reading it) I might try for an **M** sometime, but that won't be now.

But anyway, please **review. **It will probably encourage me to write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

--

It felt awkward, being in the company of important people like royalty. Allen was constantly thinking of how to act, trying not to stumble while he spoke (the few times he opened his mouth), trying not to fidget so much while standing still, and it made him really irritated that Kanda didn't seem to have any problem at all when talking to the king.

Because of the way he acted, Allen had always thought that Kanda had once belonged to some kind of high class family. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was Japanese, therefore he didn't feel uncomfortable when speaking with people of a higher rank.

But no matter how jealous Allen felt because of Kanda's ability to take everything calmly, Allen did feel a little better when he saw that Kanda handled the situation as easy as he did.

«...I still do not feel comfortable letting you wander around my city all alone. I hope you understand my worries.»

Kanda nodded stiffly at his side after the king had spoken. They had been asked questions they had expected, like where they came from, why they were here and similar. But though they were expected, Allen had no hadn't been able to make up a good excuse yet. That's why, if Allen had been there without Kanda things wouldn't have gone very well. It seemed like Kanda had made up perfect excuses while they were waiting, and as a result to this, Allen had barely opened his mouth since they entered the king's hall. That had probably been Kanda's idea from the very beginning.

«Mary, show them their sleeping chambers.»

A maid who was standing close to the main door bowed and looked at Allen and Kanda, a look telling them to follow. Kanda bowed, once again stiffly, to the King and this time Allen was aware enough to do the same. Adam, who was standing on the King's right side, flashed him a tiny smile as Allen straightened up. Everyone still found them suspicious, but it seemed like Adam had loosened up a little and that he was beginning to trust them.

"_Which is a very good thing"_, Allen thought as he remembered how sharp Adam's sword had looked when it had been three inches away from his face.

The maid led them down a new hallway, which was probably on the other side of where they had entered, since it looked so alike, yet the paintings on the walls seemed different. They were led through another set of doors and down another hallway, but this was a much smaller one.

They stopped in front of a beautifully decorated door (like every other door in the castle) and the maid turned to them.

«We are really sorry, but we only have one available room for you to use, we will inform you as soon as we have another one ready.»

Allen gulped and threw a sidelong glance at Kanda, who didn't seem disturbed by the fact at all.

«if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask any of the other maids», the maid added, bowing before she turned and left.

Allen stood still for a while, watching her leaving before he turned to Kanda.

Their eyes met and It felt like Kanda's dark gaze was piercing through him, going right through his skin and into the very core of his thoughts. Kanda had meditated too much, Allen thought, he was too aware.

Allen shivered and Kanda notice his uneasiness. He frowned before his eyes dropped from piercing to utterly bored as he opened the door.

Allen glared, «What?»

«I'm taking the bed.»

Allen froze, but snapped out of it fast and ran after Kanda.

«SO not gonna happen.»

--

They ended up sharing the bed, but Allen had to settle with a carpet while Kanda had the duvet.

After all, Kanda was the «oldest». Allen huffed under the carpet, pulling it tighter around himself. His feet were cold because the carpet wasn't long enough to cover his whole body. That was probably one of the reasons why Kanda had snatched the duvet as soon as they had finished dressing for bed.

They had gone to bed a long time ago, but Allen hadn't been able to sleep. He was thinking about everything that had happened up until now. If this really _was _caused by an Innocence, would they be able to go home, or would they still be stuck here in this...unknown place?

He really wanted to go back to HQ as soon as possible. Back to Lavi, Lenalee, Komui and last but not least, Jerry's glorious cooking. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of Jerry's cooking. It made him remember the food they had been served here right after their meeting with the King and it made him miss HQ even more.

There was no dango here.

'The King..', Allen thought suddenly.

'it took a long time to convince him that we weren't enemies. Why do they all seem so...scared? There must be something they're not telling us...'

He was stopped mid-thought by a shudder. His feet were really cold...

He wondered, if maybe, just maybe Kanda wouldn't notice that he stole a part of the duvet to cover his feet.

Allen slowly turned around and saw Kanda sleeping with his back against him. He then eyed the duvet that was slowly sliding off Kanda's shoulders longingly.

It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Allen stuck out his feet and sneaked them under Kanda's duvet though he knew very well that it _would _in fact hurt if Kanda was to wake up, and it would hurt _a lot_.

Allen sighted in heaven as he felt his feet being surrounded by a comforting heat. How he wished that heat could be around the whole of his body. He stuck his feet tiny bit further under the duvet before he felt Kanda's skin against his toes. He hesitated a little, but continued to stick his feet all the way in until Kanda's skin and warmth covered the entire underside of his feet.

Kanda was so warm against Allen's skin. Much warmer than the too-small carpet.

And like that, Allen fell asleep while dreaming that Kanda's warmth was warming him instead of the carpet.

--

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, not being used to such strong light in the morning. He was facing the window, and it seemed like the sun was trying to make fun of him by shooting it's rays through the tiny gap between the curtains and directly at his face. He growled covering his eyes with his hand. He felt tired, and that didn't happen often.

What time was it?

He was about to turn around when he felt something touch his leg. Whatever it was, was soft and a tiny bit cold, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

His eyes squinted as the sun continued to laugh at him and he jumped up from the bed and pulled the curtains closed with a little more force than needed.

He was about to go back to the bed as he saw the way Allen was curled up under the carpet with his feet buried under Kanda's duvet.

So that was what had poked him.

He bent over and brushed a few strands of hair out of the Beansprout's face. He looked so small and innocent the way he was curled up. It was really hard to believe that someone like Allen was the prophesied savior of the world. The way he acted, the way he was constantly kind and caring for others, the way he always smiled or laughed, the way he always seemed like some kind of angel...

Kanda blinked and hastily withdrew his hand.

Did he just think what he think he did? That the Beansprout was some kind of...angel?

He shook his head in denial and sighed.

To little sleep was definitively _not _good for him.

He arched his body and loosened up his stiff muscles before he decided to get dressed. There was no point in going back to bed now anyway, if he fell asleep again it would only ruin his sleeping habits.

But what had woken him up in the first place? He always stood up at 6 to train, and his body had memorized how much sleep he needed after all the days of following the same routine. He hadn't been that long up yesterday either.

Kanda threw on his coat, strapped Mugen against his hip and left the room, carefully not to make too much noise as he closed the door after him.

He ran down the hallway they had been led through the day before. All the way down to the kitchens he could see broken glass from the candles that had been hanging at the wall, and some of the paintings had fallen down. In the distance he could hear the sound of...bombing?

He was just about to open the door to the kitchens when he heard a loud crash and many loud voices shouting and screaming.

What the heck was going on?

Kanda as good as kicked the door down and unsheathed Mugen as he entered. If Kanda was to explain how everything looked with one word, then "chaos" would be perfect.

Frying pans, cutlery, glass, plates; everything had been thrown all over the place. Kanda was glad the shoes they got from the scientists at HQ was made of thick leather. God knows how many cuts he would have gotten if they weren't.

He made his way over the window and looked outside.

People were screaming while running from something Kanda had no idea what was. They looked a little like wolves, but their way of running was much different from a normal wolf. It almost looked like they were running on two legs. Then Kanda remembered what Adam had told them when they had first entered the city.

"_Loups were once men. Or rather, they were barbarians, who pillaged and plundered every village they could find..."_

"They were once men..." Kanda fumed as he watched the Loups' rampage.

"_The way they acted was more that of a wild animal." _

"_...they were given powers no ordinary man could ever attain"_

Kanda frowned. "It seems like the "power" they were given turned them into real animals." He mused as he turned to leave.

"I suppose that serves them right."

He was just about to leave the room as the door in front of him was slung open with such force that the wood splintered. Some of the splinters grazed his skin and left small cuts, but that didn't bother him at all.

The only thing in Kanda's mind was to place Mugen in front of him and await for the attack that was sure to come.

Because the thing that had caused all this uproar was now standing right in front of him.

--OOO--

Yesterday I said to myself: "if you've got nothing better to do, then start writing." And writing I did :) And now I'm really happy, because there is finally some action in this story :) I can't wait to finish the next chapter.

btw: **Reviews** are love :)

(And to those who reviewed the last chapter but didn't get any answer; I usually answer reviews (I think it's really fun) but sometimes I just don't have the time. (And sometimes my inbox confuses me too much). But anyway, I'll answer if I have the time to do so)


	5. Chapter 5

The hiatus is killing me D: slowly....

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim everything except the plot.

**Chapter 5**

Kanda had seen many things in his life, but Loups were definitively not on that list and he would have liked to keep it that way. The drooling half-human in front of him was not a pretty sight.

« This is the first time we've made it this far. It seems like they are getting weaker and weaker.»

Apparently, in addition to being at least two heads taller than Kanda, it could talk too. It seemed like the the Loup had finally noticed him, as a malicious grin spread across its ugly face.

«What do we have here? Another one, hmm, but you look different.»

As the loup studied him, he could see another one running up next to the one in front of the big one. This one was smaller and seemed somehow more, feminine, by the way it moved. It's steps more graceful than the other's.

«What are you doing? We were only supposed to retrieve the stone and run. We have it, now come here...»

The newly arrived Loup looked at Kanda, surprise shining in its eyes. Kanda glared at the two Loups, never taking his eyes of them. His arm was completely steady as he held Mugen in front of him, ready to defend himself if necessary.

«My, what a lovely human. So handsome.»

The female Loup eyed him with adoring eyes that made Kanda shiver. Sometimes Kanda actually _longed _for the cold-hearted, stupid opponents who would just shut up and fight. He hated being praised for his looks.

«Why are you here?» Kanda asked, locking eyes with the biggest of the Loups, who started to laugh (or rather; bark) at his question.

«You mean you don't know? Where have you been for the last decade?»

Kanda didn't have time to think or retort on that question as he was interrupted by a small call coming from the hallway behind him.

«Kanda?»

Kanda froze when he heard that familiar voice calling his name. He heard small tapping sounds of bare feet against floor coming closer and he turned his head slightly to look at Allen, who was now standing in the doorway. He sensed another movement and turned his attention back to the Loups just before the big one lunged at him, claws aimed straight for his neck. He was barely able to react; the Loup was faster than he thought it would be. He took a quick step to the left and the Loup flew past him, stumbling as it missed it's target. He kicked it in it's ribs, making trying to get it further away from the open door.

Allen hadn't even been able to react when the...thing attacked, all he saw was Kanda moving and the thing stumbling past him. He stared at it as it stumbled and crashed against a wooden table. What was it? A wolf? Or...

«Moyashi»

Allen snapped his attention back at Kanda, who now was watching the other wolf. It hadn't even flinched as its companion had been beaten, all it did was study the newly arrived Allen from head to toe with big interest.

«Snap out of it damn it, I don't have time for your stupidity.»

Allen's eyes narrowed immediately when he looked at Kanda, feeling slightly offended (like he always did when he spoke with Kanda).

«It's Allen»

He walked up next to Kanda, trying to avoid the shattered glass as he wasn't wearing anything on his feet.

«What are they?»

Kanda snorted, but still observed the female Loup wearily. «Figures, you weren't able to tell»

«Hey-»

«Loups, stupid.»

Ah, now he remembered what Adam had said before they came here. Half wolf, half human.

That explained the «walking on two feet» part.

He heard a smashing sound, and Allen spun around. It seemed like the other Loup, who Allen had noticed was very big, was just as tough as he looked. When he had crashed into the wooden table, a splinter had gone right trough the palm of his...hand. He simply pulled it out like it was nothing and grinned at Allen before he stared at Kanda's back.

«It seems like you can fight, unlike those other weaklings.»

Allen gulped and got ready to activate his innocence. The Loup looked really strong and was twice as big as him. Allen wasn't weak, he was an exorcist after all, but you were looking at someone almost twice your size; Loup or not, you'd feel small. But he wasn't scared, he didn't allow himself to be scared.

He knew the Loup would attack soon, but was surprised when it was stopped by the other.

«Stop it Aeron, we have what we came for, we have to hurry back or you know what will happen.»

The Loup called Aeron snarled, obviously displeased.

«It's just two of them, it'll be quick.»

«They are obviously stronger than they look, that wound in your hand is proof of that. In other words, it will take time, time we don't have, so get over here before I leave you and tell her you disobeyed.»

Allen had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed like they were in a hurry to leave. He was secretly glad, because he didn't want to fight when he felt so bare, wearing only his pyjamas. Kanda said absolutely nothing, his guard constantly on.

Aeron hit the wall behind him in anger, but he seemed to be a little more nervous now after what the female Loup had told him. Obviously, they were too scared of this «she» to disobey. But that didn't bother Allen at all, since this meant that they would leave. He was still confused to why they were here in the first splace.

The female Loup shot them a glance before she turned and left. Aeron sneaked around them carefully, though it seemed more like he was trying to hold himself back from attacking than watch out for sudden attacks. He stopped when he was standing with his back against the door. His big eyes glared at them, and he blotted his teeth threateningly.

«Next time you won't be so lucky, and beware, because next time will be soon.» And with that, he ran after the other, leaving a doubting Allen and snorting Kanda to themselves.

Allen looked from Kanda to the door and then back at Kanda.

«Um, why were they here?»

Kanda sheathed Mugen and brushed some dust off of his uniform. He didn't answer, and Allen took that like an «I don't know».

Allen tripped over to the window and looked outside to see a sight that made him gasp. Many of the houses were burning, the flames eating up everything they could touch. The village people were grieving over the loss of their houses, and trying to find shelter in the houses that were still untouched by the flames. Allen could spot a few Loups retreating, but noticed especially one who was carrying something that looked like a stone or a jewel.

_'What could that be?'_

The sound of footsteps made him once again aware of where he was, and he turned around to see Adam entering the room in a rush. Eying them, he stopped abruptly and sighed in relief.

«It relives me to see that you are okay. The attack was so sudden, we barely had the time to inform the soldiers and prepare defences.»

Adam sheathed his sword as he looked at Kanda.

«Did you encounter the Loups?»

Kanda nodded and looked at the door where the Loups had hurriedly escaped. Adam followed his line of vision and sighed.

«We knew they were going to attack sometime, but this was too early.»

Allen looked up at Adam and noticed that he seemed very worn out. The battle must have been hard, and he, Allen, had been asleep through most of it. He hadn't helped at all when the soldiers and Adam had been fighting, when Kanda had been fighting. He bit his lip. Here he was, an exorcist who had long since passed critical and he had been _asleep _during an important battle. If he had been there, then maybe they had been able to keep the Loups at bay.

His thoughts suddenly flew to the weird stone he had seen one of the Loups carry. That beautiful green stone whose image had been imprinted in his memory.

«Adam...»

Adam looked at him expectantly.

«I-, when I looked out the window a few moments ago, I saw a Loup who was carrying something.»

The look in Adam's eyes turned into a hard stare as he stood up and walked over to him. Allen gulped.

«What? What was he carrying, Allen?»

«Um, he was carrying some sort of stone, though, it was about this big.» He motioned with his hands, trying to picture how big the stone would be if he was holding it in his hands.

«And it was a strong green, and really beautiful.»

At that, Adam looked shocked. His mouth opened and his eyes widened as he gripped his hair with his hand.

«What was it?» Allen asked frantically as he saw Adams reaction. It seemed like the stone was more important than he had thought, and by the looks of it, the fact that it had been stolen would do more damage then Allen had imagined.

«The treasured stone...» Came a whisper, and Allen looked at Adam in question and a bit of dread.

«The kingdom's treasured stone has been stolen. This is disastrous, I need to alert His Majesty. FAREN!»

Allen nearly jumped at the sudden call. He turned to look at Kanda, who had just as much clue to what was going on as he had. What power did the stone hold that made a whole kingdom depend on it? (At least, that's what it seemed like that stone was that important, to Allen)

Another man entered the room. His armour was the same as Adam's, and his pose made it clear that he was a great, and strong fighter. This was obviously another one of the 'Golden Four', Adam had mentioned earlier. One of the four knights that the King trusted more than anyone else.

«What is it, Adam?»

His voice was so strong, Allen felt deep respect for the man already.

«The stone has been stolen.»

A hushed silence fell, and Allen stared from one night to the other. He really wanted to know what this stone was, and the tension only served to make him even more curious.

«We need to tell the King immediately.» The man, Faren, said with his voice full of controlled anger, before storming out of the room without another word.

«The stone has been in His Majesty's family for many generations and is considered the most powerful magic stones in existence.» Adam explained, as he looked at them. «It has been a blessing to this Kingdom, and has given our King unmatched power.»

He took a deep breath.

«I fear the Loups will get even stronger now that it is in their possession. The witch will certainly know how to use the stone for her own benefits.»

'Witch?' Allen thought. When did a 'witch' enter the picture?

«What kind of wi-» His sentence was left unfinished as another man entered the room, looking gravely at Adam.

«The King requests your presence.» Was all he said before he left. Adam nodded and was about to go before he stopped and turned to look at Allen and Kanda.

«Come with me. We will need your strength.»

Once again they were gathered in the great hall of the King, but this time, there were lots of soldiers there too, awaiting orders. Allen could feel the soldiers' uneasiness. They seemed frightened, despite the strong armour they were wearing that usually made them look strong and unbreakable. Some were injured, though nothing fatal, from the previous battle; their uniforms tattered and worn out. They were talking nervously with each other, and some were looking at the Knights with hope. Allen didn't know what to say, where he stood next to Kanda amidst all the soldiers. The four Knights were standing next to the King, two at both sides.

Then the long awaited speech started.

«Soldiers, grave news have reached me.» The King begun with his mighty voice that nearly made Allen shiver.

«Our Kingdom's precious stone has been stolen.»

Just like that the silence was broken by lots of talking an murmuring. Allen could nearly feel the desperation the soldiers were in and he could almost feel it starting to take over him too, even though he didn't know how serious this was. He stepped closer to Kanda.

«**Silence!**»

All the soldiers looked at the King, before bowing their heads in shame and respect.

«Every man available will go to the Witch's castle and retrieve the stone. To get the stone back is of utmost importance-»

This didn't seem to make the soldier any calmer. In fact, Allen could swear he saw some of the soldiers take a few step backwards.

«-and you will be accompanied by the Knights.»

Like magic words, the worry in the soldiers' faces was gone, and relief could clearly be seen.

'Wow', Allen thought. 'The Knights must be really good for all the soldiers to rely this heavily on them.'

«Soldiers!» A new voice spoke up. One of the Knights, one of the two Allen hadn't met yet, stepped forward.

«Prepare the horses and get ready for battle. If we do not win today, we never will.»

The soldiers saluted, their faces determined and no traces of worry or disbelief could be seen. Allen looked at Kanda in wonder.

«Will we be joining?» He asked in a quiet whisper. Allen didn't mind joining the fight. If he could help, then he would help with all he had. After everything he had heard, he was well aware that this 'witch' was not someone you messed with unless you were strong enough to defeat her. And to add the Loups on top of that...he was sure the soldiers needed all the help they could get.

Kanda looked in deep thought and didn't answer Allen right away. Getting impatient by the stillness of his comrade, Allen started to whine. He knew that whining was like digging a grave for his own dignity, but he really wanted an answer.

«Kandaaa, what are you thinking of?»

«Kanda, answer me.»

«Kan-»

«Shut the hell up Beansprout, I'm thinking.»

Curling his lip in offence, Allen looked away sharply. Couldn't Kanda just tell him what he was thinking? That way, Allen wouldn't have to whine so much, and Kanda could think in peace after he had told him.

The soldiers marched out the doors in one straight line, never faltering, stumbling or tripping. Allen looked up at the King, sitting on his throne and talking with one of the Knights. He couldn't see the other three anywhere, so he supposed they were readying themselves for the on-coming battle.

«What was the colour of the stone?»

Blinking, Allen looked at Kanda.

«Huh?»

«I said, what was the colour of the stone?» Kanda repeated while glaring at him. But being all too used to Kanda's personality and poor communicating skills, Allen didn't feel the least bit intimidated by it.

«Green, why?»

Stepping back, Kanda retreated into the hallway where they had come from. Allen followed him, his curiosity spiked.

«Do you remember the colour of the light that came from the book before you fell into it?»

Thinking back, Allen tried to recall. He remembered the book, and that it had no title. He also remember being tired and that his eyes were heavy with sleep. He then remembered the light that came from the book. The way it had shone through the closed book, that strong....green light.

«It was green.» He finally said, and looked over at Kanda.

Kanda didn't say anything to acknowledge his answer, but Allen knew he had heard him, and that he now was processing it all.

They were now in front of their room now, but Kanda didn't open it. Instead he turned to look at Allen (_'finally'_).

«What colour does the Innocences have?»

It took a few seconds before the information made its way to his brain and was registered. When he understood what Kanda meant he couldn't help but take a deep breath and look at Kanda with eyes wide.

«You think-you think the stone is Innocence? And that it was that which dragged us into this book?»

Kanda once again didn't answer his question, and Allen took that as a yes.

«But, how do we know it can bring us back?» He asked in return to Kanda's silence. Even thought the Innocence had brought them here, would it really be able to bring them back?

He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go back to the order. Back to his friends and to the task he was supposed to do: save the souls trapped within the Akumas. He didn't like the thought of never being able to return to the real world, and it seemed like Kanda was thinking the same thing. His face showed no emotions, but the cold tone in his voice said differently.

«Get dressed Beansprout! We're going to the witch's castle.»

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the late upload T-T  
This chapter has been half-way done for a very long time, but since I've been busy with Luka and One Shots (and school), I've never really had the time to finish it. I really missed this story, so I decided to finally start up again. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out faster. I think there'll only be three or four more chapters in this story, so it shouldn't take that much time.  
And sorry for the lack of Yullen in this chapter. There will be much more in the next, I promise!

**Review? :)**


End file.
